creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
The Cold Side of Germany
Für Karla Einleitung thumb|356pxMein Name ist Robert Keaton. Ich bin sozusagen ein Jäger des Übernatürlichen, nichts fasziniert mich mehr als Geister, Monster und all das andere ungewöhnliche Zeug. Meine Familie und ich kamen, als ich noch ein Kind war von Schottland nach Deutschland und in unserer alten Heimat hat der Aberglaube nun mal einen ganz besonderen Stellenwert. Ich glaube, dass mir mein Interesse dadurch irgendwie in die Wiege gelegt worden ist. Jedenfalls gibt es für mich nichts Spannenderes als über jene Dinge zu lesen, mit anderen darüber zu diskutieren oder eben auch selbst Nachforschungen anzustellen… Und hier kommt dieser Blog ins Spiel. Seit einiger Zeit bin ich nämlich selbst einer, wie ich finde, großen Sache auf der Spur und will hier meine Fortschritte dokumentieren. Ich weiß nicht, wen oder ob es überhaupt jemanden interessiert, aber wer weiß? Vielleicht tut es das ja doch, man kann nie wissen und falls doch nicht, dann habe ich wenigstens eine sichere Kopie meiner Arbeit im Internet. Jetzt aber zum eigentlichen Thema. Ich verfolge schon seit längerem eine Reihe von ungewöhnlichen Ereignissen, die sich bisher hauptsächlich im Süden Deutschlands ereignet haben. Es geht vor allem um einige ungeklärte Angriffe auf Tiere, angeblich durch streunende Hunde oder Wölfe, allerdings erweckte ein Vorfall meine besondere Aufmerksamkeit. Vor einigen Wochen wurden in Zorneding, nahe Münchens, einige grausam zugerichtete Schafe gefunden. Zwei der Tiere verendeten qualvoll und ein drittes musste der Schwere seiner Verletzungen wegen getötet werden. Neben dem Fund der Schafe, berichtete aber ein 8-Jähriger Junge am Abend desselben Tages von einem beängstigendem Erlebnis nahe der Weide auf der die Schafe gegrast hatten. Beim Spielen im Wald will er eine seltsame Gestalt, von etwa 1,50m Größe und auffällig kräftigem Körperbau gesehen haben, die den Wald durchstreifte. Das Kind bezeichnete die Kreatur als einen „Gnom“ und er war sich absolut sicher, dass es sich dabei um kein gewöhnliches Tier handelte. Seit ich von dieser Geschichte gehört habe, geht sie mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Die Vermutung liegt nahe dass die Schafe durch die Kreatur, die der Junge beobachtet hat, getötet wurden und aufbauend auf dieser Schlussfolgerung sind die Parallelen zu den übrigen Übergriffen, die ich bereits erwähnt habe, verblüffend. Immer werden grausam zugerichtete Wild- oder Weidetiere in abgelegenen Gegenden in Abständen von einigen, wenigen Tagen gefunden. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt stand für mich fest, dass da etwas im Busch ist. Also begann ich weiter zu forschen, immer tiefgründiger, bis ich auf einen weiteren sonderbaren Vorfall stieß… Nach einigen Recherchen im Internet fand ich den Bericht eines jungen Mannes, der von schrecklichen Lauten mitten in der Nacht berichtet. Er schildert sie als „schmerzvolles Geschrei“. Im weiteren Verlauf der Diskussion, die als Reaktion auf seine Schilderung entbrannte wurden die Laute als das Gemecker eines Rehes identifiziert, aber gleichzeitig auch einige kurze unerklärliche Töne am Ende einer geposteten Tonaufnahme entdeckt. Was mich jedoch erst richtig hellhörig machte war die Größe der Gestalt, die sich am Ort des Geschehens aufgehalten hatte. Sie passt mit 1,40m – 1,80m geradezu perfekt zum Bericht der anderen Sichtung in Bayern. Mir ist noch nicht klar, in welchem Zusammenhang die beiden Fälle zueinander stehen, aber seit ich von diesem zweiten Vorfall gehört habe bin ich mir absolut sicher, dass irgendein unheimliches Wesen in Süd- und Mitteldeutschland sein Unwesen treibt. Ich werde in Zukunft noch weitere Nachforschungen anstellen und euch hier in diesem Blog ständig auf dem Laufenden halten. Wenn ihr etwas Interessantes entdeckt oder mir sonst irgendwie weiterhelfen könnt, dann schreibt mir bitte eine E-Mail an folgende Adresse: „robertkeaton@web.de“. Es wäre wirklich eine große Unterstützung für mich. Also, ihr hört von mir. Erster Eintrag: Update 16.07.15 thumb|left|400pxEs gibt einige Neuigkeiten von meinen Nachforschungen, ich werde euch heute mal in einem klitzekleinen Update auf den neuesten Stand bringen. Ich habe in den letzten Tagen an einer Karte für euch gearbeitet (eigentlich ein Screenshot von Google Maps), damit ihr die Ereignisse besser verfolgen könnt. Alle mir bekannten Vorfälle, die zum Verhaltensmuster passen, sind rot und alle konkreten Sichtungen blau markiert. Dabei ist mir Folgendes aufgefallen: Wie man sehen kann, gibt es eine deutliche Häufung in der Gegend rund um München, was mich wiederum auf eine Idee gebracht hat… ;-) Ich werde morgen einige Kameras und entsprechendes Equipment kaufen und mich dann auf einen Kurztrip nach Bayern bereitmachen. Es wäre doch gelacht wenn ich dieses Wesen nicht auf Band bekäme... Zweiter Eintrag: Update 27.07.15 thumb|left|400pxEntschuldigt bitte, dass ich mich jetzt länger nicht gemeldet habe, ich kam vorher einfach nicht dazu, aber jetzt, wo die Ferien nahen, kann ich endlich mehr Zeit in dieses Projekt investieren. Ich hoffe ihr habt dafür Verständnis. In diesem Update soll es wie angekündigt um meinen Trip nach Bayern gehen, wo ich die Kameras aufbauen wollte und mir gleichzeitig etwas … Haarsträubendes widerfahren ist. Am Freitag-Abend machte ich mich, nachdem ich noch einige letzte Vorbereitung getroffen hatte, mit dem Zug auf den Weg nach München, wo ich nach gut acht Stunden Fahrzeit endlich gegen 7.00 Uhr ankam und zu aller erst den Leihwagen in Empfang nahm, den ich telefonisch reserviert hatte. Anschließend fuhr ich mit meinem Gepäck zügig zum ersten Punkt auf der Route, der ich folgen wollte, um das Equipment aufzubauen. Auf der nebensehenden Karte (Das Screenshot-Prinzip kennt ihr ja bereits) könnt ihr sie in einer Großaufnahme gelb-grün markiert sehen. Die Positionen für die Kameras liegen überwiegend in der Nähe von Schafsweiden, nur Position 1 und 2 nicht. Ich habe sie eigentlich nur wegen der beiden anderen Sichtungen auf so kleinem Raum in genau dieser Gegend gewählt. Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde Fahrt kam ich an Position 1 an und parkte den Wagen an einem kleinen Feldweg am Waldrand. Auf seiner anderen Seite zogen sich tiefgrüne Wiesen bis ins Tal. Ich sah mich um, der Morgentau lag noch auf den Pflanzen, ein leichter Nebelschleier hing über der Szenerie, Vögel zwitscherten ihre Lieder. Ich sog die frische Luft in meine Lungen, für einen Städter wie mich war dieses Naturschauspiel beachtlich und ich genoss es einen Augenblick lang, schließlich wusste ich, dass der Tag noch anstrengend genug würde. Ich ging um das Auto herum bis zum Kofferraum und öffnete die Hecktür. Vor mir lagen ein roter Wanderrucksack, gefüllt mit meiner Verpflegung und dem Equipment, und eine Umhängetasche, in der sich etwas Werkzeug und ein guter Fotoapparat befanden. Ich zog meine orangefarbene Jacke an, hängte mir die Tasche um, und zog den Rucksack auf. Dann schloss ich die Tür geschlossen und es konnte losgehen. Kompass und Karte aus der Jackentasche gezogen und aufgefaltet, machte ich mich auf den Weg. Nach einigen Minuten Fußmarsch erreichte ich kaugummikauend die Position und begann mit der Suche nach einem geeigneten Baum. Ich entschied mich, die erste Kamera an einer mittelalten Kiefer anzubringen. Mittels einiger Kabelbinder befestigte ich sie am Baum, so dass sie den Wald gut im Blick hatte. Ich schaltete das Gerät an und startete die Aufnahme, woraufhin eine kleine Lampe zu blinken begann. Ich spuckte meinen Kaugummi aus und klebte ihn grinsend auf das Licht. Wenn meine Berechnungen stimmten, sollte Akkuleistung dank einiger kleiner Modifikationen gut drei bis vier Tage betragen. thumb|294pxZum Schluss machte ich noch einige Fotos von der Stelle und kehrte zum SUV zurück. Von dort aus ging es direkt weiter zu Position 2, wo sich das gleiche Schauspiel im Grunde noch einmal wiederholte, und ich zu Position 3 fuhr. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde rollte der Wagen gerade aus und kam zum Stehen, als plötzlich ein heller, lauter Schrei, wie von einem exotischem Vogel, ertönte und im Tal wiederhallte. Mir stockte der Atem und das Blut gefror in meinen Adern. Ich schaute mich hektisch um, aber nichts war zu sehen. Die Sonne knallte einfach nur weiter auf das Autodach die und ich redete mir ein, dass es wahrscheinlich wirklich nur ein Vogel gewesen sei. Ich stieg vorsichtig aus dem Auto aus und schaute mich erneut vorsichtig um, woraufhin ich schnell meinen Rucksack aus dem Wagen zog, wobei die Tasche liegen blieb, und in den Wald hechtete. Vor mir lag ein kleiner steiler Hang, also kletterte ich diese Passage hinauf und setze meinen Weg fort, bis ich tiefer im Wald und an einer lichten Stelle angelangt war. Da erst viel mir auf, wie still es war. Kein Vogelgezwitscher, keine Tierlaute, einfach nichts. Nur ein leichter Windhauch blies mir die Haare ins Gesicht. Eine unbändige Angst stieg in mir Empor und ich blieb stehen. Zur Weide wollte ich auf gar keinen Fall mehr laufen, also sah ich nervös über meine Schultern. Weit und breit nichts, außer Bäumen. Ich machte mich hektisch an einem der Bäume zu schaffen und befestige die dritte Kamera an seinem Stamm. Etwas notdürftig, da ich ja keine Werkzeuge dabei hatte und mich zunehmend ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich, ein immer schlimmeres Gefühl, bis plötzlich ein weiterer schriller Schrei ertönte. Dieses Mal näher als zuvor. Ich stockte und schaute auf, nur noch weg, und rannte zum Auto. Ich sprang sofort hinein, verriegelte die Türen und raste den Berg hinab. Erst jetzt fiel mir ein, dass mein roter Rucksack noch da oben lag. Aber dahin brächten mich so schnell keine zehn Pferde mehr. Nach diesem Erlebnis war auch mein Trip zu Ende. Alleine wollte ich mich dort nicht noch einmal hinbegeben. Ich schaue mal, ob ich nicht vielleicht noch jemanden finden kann, der Lust hat mir bei dieser Sache zu helfen und mit mir das Video-Material einsammeln kann, das die Kameras gerade aufnehmen. Wenn ihr Lust habt, oder jemanden kennt, dann schreibt mir! Wenn es wieder etwas zu berichten gibt, melde ich mich hier bei euch. Danke dass so viele Leute Interesse zeigen, ihr gebt mir viel Mut, weiterzuforschen! Dritter Eintrag: Update 02.09.15 Hallo, Leute, meine jüngsten Nachforschungen haben etwas Bizarres zutage gefördert, worüber ich euch im heutigen Update unterrichten werde. Ich kam leider noch nicht dazu, die Kameras wieder einzusammeln, aber darum werde ich mich demnächst noch kümmern, versprochen. Worum es aber eigentlich geht ist folgendes: Vor einigen Tagen erreichte mich die E-Mail einer anderen Forscherin auf dem Gebiet der paranormalen Phänomene aus Amerika (Ihr Vater ist deutscher, darum versteht sie diesen deutschsprachigen Blog.). In besagtem Schreiben machte sie mich auf eine angebliche Schauergeschichte aufmerksam, die sich die Leute an der Ostküste der USA seit langer Zeit erzählen. Es heißt, als die ersten Siedler die neue Welt erreichten, trafen sie auf einen Indianerstamm in der Nähe von Ohio, der sie vor einem unsterblichen "Fluss-Dämon" warnte. Die Ankömmlinge gaben nicht viel darauf, sondern begannen, das ungezähmte Land zu erobern. Über die Jahre hinweg geriet der Dämon so in Vergessenheit bis er schließlich im letzten Jahrhundert wieder auftauchte. In der Nacht auf den 3. März 1972 kam es zum ersten gut dokumentierten Aufeinandertreffen der Kreatur mit einem Menschen. Ein Streifenpolizist hielt damals seinen Wagen wegen eines Tieres auf der Fahrbahn an, das er im Nebel zuerst für einen Hund gehalten hatte. Als er jedoch ausgestiegen und nahe genug herangekommen war um es besser sehen zu können, stand es plötzlich auf und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. Kein Wesen, das der Mann jemals zuvor gesehen hatte, war mit diesem zu vergleichen, wie er später schockiert berichten sollte. Er erzählte, es sei etwa 5 Fuß (1,5m) groß, habe einen echsenartigen Kopf und feuchte, lederartige Haut, welche in einem kurzen Schwanz endete. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick verschwand das Tier im Dickicht und huschte wohl in den angrenzenden See. Als man den Vorfall später näher untersuchen wollte, wurden Kratzspuren auf der Straße gefunden. Ansonsten wurde nicht weiter auffälliges beobachtet. In der Folgezeit berichteten jedoch noch ein weiterer Polizist und ein Farmer, die unerklärliche Gestalt zu Gesicht bekommen zu haben und ihre Beschreibungen der Vorfälle gleichen haargenau denen des ersten Polizisten... Mit nur einem kleinen Unterschied: Die Kreatur entfernte sich diesmal langsam und unter ständigem Blickkontakt zu den überraschten Männern. Es wirkt gerade so, als ob sie seitdem wesentlich vorsichtiger agierte. Diese Vorstellung jagt mir immer wieder einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Nichtsdestotrotz reizt es mich jedoch auch, dem Untier Auge in Auge gegenüberzustehen. Meine kopflose Flucht aus dem Wald vor einigen Wochen beschämt mich noch immer. Wenn ich mich der bedrohlichen Situation gestellt hätte, wären wir dann vielleicht schon schlauer? Wie dem auch sei, die Geschichte, die mir Cathrine berichtet hat, wirft ein ganz neues Licht auf die seltsamen Vorfälle, welche sich hier abspielen. Es steht außer Frage, dass eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit zu unserem “Gnom” besteht... Zu verblüffend wenn ihr mich fragt. Ich kann mir zwar ehrlich gesagt nicht vorstellen, dass es sich bei dem Ungeheuer, welches übrigens die Spitznamen“Loveland-Lizard” oder “Loveland-Frog” trägt, um einen Dämon handelt, aber es gibt eine Verbindung zwischen diesen Geschöpfen, das spüre ich auf irgendeine Art und Weise. Was mir hingegen viel mehr Rätsel aufgibt, ist die Tatsache, dass Ohio mehr als 7000 km von Deutschland entfernt liegt. Soll dieses Wesen etwa wochenlang durch die Untiefen des Nordatlantik geschwommen sein? Bei Sturm, Hagel und wer weiß, was noch? Und noch ein weiteres Rätsel beschäftigt mich seitdem: Warum blieb dieser “Lovenland-Lizard” Jahrhunderte lang unentdeckt? Fragen über Fragen, und je tiefer ich vordringe, umso höher türmen sie sich vor mir auf... Ich denke, es ist jetzt am sinnvollsten, wenn ich in nächster Zeit Frankreich nach Hinweisen absuche, ob dieses Ding vor seiner Deutschlandreise vielleicht auch dort aufgetaucht ist. Küstensichtungen wären hier wohl besonders interessant. Desweiteren habe ich noch einige andere E-Mails erhalten, auf die ich in Zukunft noch zurückkommen werde (An dieser Stelle sei noch einmal darauf hingewiesen, dass ihr mir gerne an die oben genannte Mail-Adresse schreiben könnt!). Das mit den Kameras kann wie gesagt noch ein wenig dauern, aber ein guter Freund von mir hat sich übrigens bereit erklärt, mir bei der Bergung behilflich zu sein. Vielen Dank hierfür an Torben! In diesem Sinne: Passt auf euch auf und haltet die Augen offen! Wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt, seid ihr die ersten, die es erfahren werden! Vierter Eintrag: Update 18.01.2016 Dieses Update wird sich mit der zweiten Bayern-Reise beschäftigen, die es mal wieder in sich hatte. Bald werdet ihr noch über Frankreich informiert, aber zuerst das Wichtigste. Als ich endlich von den Recherchen in Nordfrankreich und Belgien zurück war, machten Torben und ich uns nämlich auch schon bald wieder auf den Weg nach Bayern. Diesmal nahmen wir seinen Wagen und kamen relativ zügig nach einem halben Tag an. Da uns bis Sonnenuntergang noch ein paar Stunden blieben, entschieden wir uns, bereits die Kamera von Position 1 und 2 aus dem Wald zu holen, schließlich erhofften wir uns von ihnen die interessantesten Ergebnisse. Wir fuhren also wieder in diese Gegend und stellten seine Kiste auf dem Feldweg ab, auf dem ich vor 3 Monaten selbst geparkt hatte. Wir nahmen dieses mal nur leichtes Gepäck mit, was mehrere Gründe hatte. Zum einen brauchten wir außer meinem Victorinox kein weiteres Werkzeug mehr, um die Kameras zu entfernen , falls es uns sinnvoll erschien, und zum anderen bestand die Möglichkeit, die Geräte einfach an Ort und Stelle zu lassen und nur Speicherkarte bzw. Akku zu tauschen. Außerdem befand sich mein Rucksack von der letzten Expedition noch an Position 3 und ich hatte nicht vor, zwei von diesen Dingern wieder mit zum Auto zu schleppen. Dank der Aufnahmen vom Beobachtungspunkt dauerte es nicht lange, um den Baum wiederzufinden und ich machte mich sogleich an die Arbeit. Ich klappte den Dosenöffner aus dem Messer und drehte mit der flachen Spitze die beiden oberen Schrauben des schwarzen Gehäuses heraus. Kaum eine halbe Minute später konnte ich den Deckel abnehmen und zog sichtlich befriedigt die Speicherkarte heraus. Bingo. Nachdem die Karte aus der Kamera nun den Platz mit ihrer Schwester in meiner Jacke getauscht hatte folgte auch der Akku ihrem Beispiel. Einige Handgriffe und der Deckel saß wieder fest; ein Blick unter den Kaugummi bestätigte, dass mein drittes Auge wieder sah. Ich nickte Torben zu und wir machten uns auf zu Position 2, wo sich das Schauspiel nahezu exakt so wiederholte, nur dass uns die Dämmerung langsam einholte und wir umso schneller zurück zum Wagen marschierten. Diese Gegend war am Tag schon einsam genug, aber bei Nacht... Nicht mit mir, Freunde. Nicht nach diesem Erlebnis, letztes Mal. Wir verbrachten die Nacht in einer kleinen Absteige mit englisch klingendem Namen und der „Niederlassung“, einer reizenden Bar mit deckenhohen Bücherregalen. Nettes Ambiente, wenn ihr mich fragt. Für den nächsten Tag hatten wir ein straffes Programm und wir wollten uns vorher noch etwas entspannen, doch keiner von uns wusste da schon, dass alles ganz anders kommen würde. Am Morgen fuhren wir bereits früh wieder ins Grüne und bahnten uns einen Weg durch die Natur. Der Winter hauchte dem erkahlten Dickicht eine unheimliche Seele ein und auf halbem Wege begann es plötzlich, wie aus Kübeln zu regnen. Bibbernd und durchnässt stolperten wir voran und kamen langsam näher an unser Ziel, doch ich konnte weder meinen roten BOB noch den Baum mit der Kamera entdecken. Die Umgebung stimmte und ich war mir sicher, den Ort zu kennen, doch mich überkam das ungute Gefühl mich bei diesen veränderten Bedingungen verlaufen zu haben, als Torben sich plötzlich sehr ernst und fragend zu mir wandte: „Robert, kann das der Baum sein?“ Er deutete mit dem ausgestreckten Finger darauf und mir stockte der Atem. Ungläubig schritt ich hinüber und blieb kaum 20cm davor stehen. Langsam strich ich mit den Fingern über die drei tiefen Furchen, die sich bis ins Splintholz schnitten. Eine Hand breit darunter war ein Zettel in einer Klarsichtfolie an den Stamm gepinnt. Mit offenem Mund las ich die Worte, die mit dickem, roten Filzstift auf das Papier gekritzelt worden waren: „Forsthaus. S.T.“ Vollkommen entgeistert starrten Torben und ich uns an. Schließlich brach ich das Schweigen und stammelte: „Da steht, wir sollen zum Forsthaus kommen.“ - „Dann sollten wir das wohl tun, wenn wir die Kamera wiederfinden wollen.“ - „Vergiss den Rucksack nicht.“ - „Meine ich ja.“ Ich holte tief Luft. „Meinst du das ist eine Falle?“, fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Ich hab keine Ahnung.“, entgegnete ich kopfschüttelnd, „Gib mal die Karte her.“ Er reichte sie mir und, wie sich herausstellte, war das besagte Forsthaus kaum anderthalb Kilometer von uns entfernt. Ich schickte meiner Freundin zu aller Sicherheit ein kleine Nachricht (Sie hat sich wirklich sehr darüber gefreut...), ehe wir einem nahegelegenen Pfad zu unserem Ziel folgten. Das Forsthaus war eine zweistöckige Holzhütte, die man über eine Veranda im ersten Stock, oder eine seitliche Tür im gemauerten Erdgeschoss betreten konnte. Unter der Überdachung der seitlichen Tür fand außerdem ein alter, roter Mercedes Platz, dessen Stern mitunter bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte. Als ich die Klingel drückte, blitzte es und ein Donner untermalte im selben Augenblick das schrille Ringen. Einige Sekunden später öffnete ein alter Mann die Tür und blickte uns finster an, während er mit der einen Hand die Tür hielt und mit der anderen seinen grauen Vollbart durchfuhr: „Was wollt ihr?“ - „Sind Sie S.T.“, fragte ich vorsichtig. „Warum, was wollt ihr denn von ihm?“, zischte dieser Herr „Tattler“, wie das Namensschild über dem Klingelknopf durchblicken lies. „Naja, er hat uns brieflich hierher bestellt...“ - „Sonja!?“, unterbrach mich der Mann, „Hier sind 2 Jungs für dich!“ Daraufhin streckte plötzlich eine Teenagerin den Kopf aus einem Zimmer etwas weiter hinten im Haus und kam zur Tür. „Wer seid ihr zwei?“ - „Warst du das mit unserer Kamera? Drüben im Wald...“ Sie stockte kurz und überlegte, ehe sie und nachdenklich einlud: „Ja, kommt mit rein.“ Sie trat beiseite und führte uns in das Zimmer aus dem sie soeben gekommen war. Überall lagen Kameras , Zeichnungen, Bilder und Bücher über Fotografie und Kunst. „Setzt euch.“, meinte das Mädchen und deutete auf eine schwarze Couch an der Wand. „Ihr könnt mich Soni nennen. Eigentlich Sonja, aber ich finde Soni besser. „Soni Tattler“, hat was oder? Wie die Kamera sozusagen... Egal. Also wie ihr sicher bemerkt habt, fehlten eure Kamera und euer Rucksack. Ich war neugierig und hab das Zeug mal durchforstet... Und ihr habt mich noch neugieriger gemacht. Was erhofft ihr euch im Wald da draußen zu finden?“ Ein wenig überrascht erklärte ich unser Vorhaben: „Wir untersuchen einige seltsame Vorkommnisse im Zusammenhang mit der Gegend hier. Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem Wesen das sein Unwesen in Süddeutschland treibt.“ Sonis Gesichtsausdruck schien mir alles zu verraten, doch stattdessen sagte sie bloß: „Okay. Cool.“ und wir starrten uns an. „Ihr seid nicht von hier, stimmt´s?“ - „Hannover.“ - „Wisst ihr Jungs, ich hatte mir so´was schon gedacht... Und hier draußen ist es eigentlich ziemlich langweilig... Ihr könntet doch sicher einen Mann bzw. eine Frau vor Ort gebrauchen?..“, fragte sie zögerlich und bemühte sich um einen verlockenden Blick. Meine Verblüffung fand kein Ende: „Das wäre wirklich praktisch, hast du denn Erfahrung mit so etwas?“ - „Mit Fotografie, aber das hast du sicher bemerkt. Und ich kenne mich auch sonst gut mit Technik aus.“, sie klopfte auf ihr Notebook. „Okay. Deal.“ - „Hand drauf!“ und sie streckte mir ihre entgegen, als ich einschlug entfuhr ihr ein glückliches „Ja!“. „Und jetzt erzähl mal, was das mit der Kamera sollte.“, forderte ich sie auf. „Also ich war zufällig in der Gegend unterwegs und hab´ da die Kamera entdeckt. Da die kleine Lampe aus war, beschlich mich der Verdacht, sie hätte keinen Saft mehr und ich hab´ den Akku gewechselt. Dachte, das würde helfen... Das Spiel hat sich dann wiederholt bis die Kamera eines Tages zertrümmert auf dem Boden lag und der Baum zerkratzt war. Neugierig wie ich bin, hab ich natürlich unsere Aufnahmen gecheckt.“ Sie sprach das Wort mit einer solchen Selbstverständlichkeit aus, als hätten kannten wir uns seit Urzeiten, und grinste mich an wie Honigkuchenzebra. „Du hast doch nicht tatsächlich etwas Brauchbares drauf oder?“, fragte ich vorsichtig. Wieder klopfte sie auf ihr Notebook: „Wart´s ab.“ Was Torben und ich daraufhin einige Minuten später zu sehen bekamen, verschlug uns die Sprache. Die meiste Zeit war nichts interessantes auf den Aufnahmen zu erkennen, wie uns Soni versicherte, doch in einer Novembernacht, kam es zu einem seltsamen Zwischenfall. Um 2:26 Uhr waren auf den Tonbandaufnahmen leise Schritte zu hören, einige Äste knackten und plötzlich wurde die Kamera vom Baum gerissen. Einen Augenblick lang fing sie beim Fall unscharfes ein Bild ein... Danach folgte nur noch Schwarzbild. Ich will zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nichts bestätigen, aber es ist... Atemberaubend. Als Soni die Kamera 3 Tage darauf fand lagen die Trümmer über den ganzen Waldboden verstreut und der Baum wies tiefe Schnitte auf. Sie nahm die Speicherkarte an sich und wertete das Material aus. Da sie nicht wusste, wer die Kamera aufgestellt hatte, hinterließ sie die Nachricht am Baum. Da sie jetzt mit an Bord war, zeigte ich ihr den Blog und brachte sie auf den neuesten Stand. Mit jeder neuen Information wuchs ihr Interesse sichtlich und als ich fertig war, hatte ich das eigenartige Gefühl, dass Soni tatsächlich Gold wert würde . Wir einigten uns darauf, ihr die Kameraüberwachung zu überlassen und die Sache etwas professioneller bzw. großflächiger aufzuziehen, während ich mich wieder auf die landesweite Recherche konzentrieren sollte. Da es inwzischen ziemlich spät geworden war, brachen Torben und ich schließlich unter den misstrauischen Blicken Herrn Tattlers auf und machten uns auf die Heimreise. Ich kann diesen Trip immer noch kaum fassen. Zuhause werde ich ein paar Video-Analysen durchführen, man weiß ja nie... Ich bin gespannt, was Soni zutage fördert. Sobald ich das Material ausgewertet habe, gebe ich euch Bescheid, mehr kann ich euch aber noch nicht sagen. Haltet die Ohren steif, Leute. Es wird groß. Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tagebuch